<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victor and Benji's Hair by PunkRockNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952519">Victor and Benji's Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockNerd/pseuds/PunkRockNerd'>PunkRockNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benji being Very In Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Introspective (slightly), Kinda weird metaphor, M/M, Victor and Benji's hair, Victor being Very In Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockNerd/pseuds/PunkRockNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda shit but rewatching Love, Victor for the third time made me realise that a lot of the time Victor is Staring Longingly at Benji he gets distracted by Benji running his hands through his hair and this sorta happened? It kinda got convoluted but hey ho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>victor/benji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victor and Benji's Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benji and Victor had been dating for three months at this point, and everything was going amazingly. Well, everything between them was amazing, the rest of the world, not so much. Victor's friendship with Mia was definitely still very strained, and so was his relationship with his parents. While they pretended (mostly) to be ok with him being gay, Victor could still see the pain in their eyes and the tightness in their smiles every time he mentioned Benji where he used to mention Mia. They had only kissed once in front of his parents, and it was a very chaste goodbye kiss at the end of their second date when Benji had dropped off Victor at his apartment, but Victor had seen them flinch at even that and it had killed him. He made sure there was not a repeat performance of that pain. </p>
<p>It was hard. But at times like these, when he was cuddled up with Benji watching a movie at Benji's house, with no parents home, it was very hard to remember that. Benji just made everything else seem so much easier to deal with, made all the usual shit hurt so much less. And so in his opinion, Victor decided in his head, everything was going amazingly. They were curled up on the bed, with Benji's head resting on Victor's shoulder, and Victor's hands running through his hair. Victor really loved Benji's hair. He had known that from the start, even when they were just co-workers (read: when they huge crushes on each other and were both so deep in denial it was suffocating them) Victor was constantly distracted by Benji's hair. The way it would always have one or two strands falling into his face, the way that Benji was always running his hands through it, the way that action would seem so conceited and annoying on anyone else but on Benji it was extremely attractive. </p>
<p>When they got together at the Spring Fling, one of the first things Victor did was tuck those strands of hair behind Benji's ear, the way he had been dreaming of doing for like three months.<br/>
And that became a sort of habit.<br/>
He would do it when they said hello by their lockers, his substitute for kissing Benji because they both agreed that the school (while it claimed to be progressive) was not nearly ready for two guys to casually kiss in the halls and it not be frowned upon by 85% of the students.<br/>
He would do it at work, in the rare moments that neither of them had any actual work to do and so would hide in the corner and sneak a few moments of alone time together, before going back to face the coffee depraved hordes.<br/>
He would do it after they had spent god knows how long kissing and Benji's hair was beautifully messed up from victors hands running through it to pull him closer.</p>
<p>Benji knew this, because he had noticed, and because he loved it. He was not one to compare Victor to his ex, but Derek had made him feel bad about every imperfection, made him anxious all the time about not being flawless whenever they met up, and that included his hair. Benji always wanted to keep his hair gelled back, and 90% of the time it was, but there was always that one strand that would never quite sit with the rest and would fall in his face at the most inopportune moments. Derek had laughed at his annoyance about this fact. Victor had told him that it made him 10x more attractive and had taken to tucking the strand back whenever possible, and Benji loved it. He loved that Victor had said he loved the flaw but corrected it for him because he knew that Benji hated it. He didn't try to change Benji's mind about it, but helped him, while still letting him know that their opinions differed. It was very odd, but in Benji's mind, it was a metaphor. A metaphor for the difference between his relationship with Derek and his one with Victor. And every time he remembered this he smiled, because he was so much happier now. </p>
<p>So sitting entangled together on the bed, Benji smiled as the movie played, as Victor played with his hair, and let himself slowly fall asleep on Victor's shoulder, something he barely ever let himself do with Derek. He was happy. Really truly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>